I found love where it wasn t suppose to be
by Kami no Qraz
Summary: Right in front of me. Kozume Kenma sabía que tarde o temprano Kuroo se presentaria como un centinela. Y esperaba tener un poco más de tiempo para pasar con él, era algo egoista... Pero no podía evitar querer tener a su mejor amigo para si por un poco más de tiempo. Solo esperaba unos momentos más... (Mejor conocido como el S&G que nadie necesitaba pero aun así hice)


Titulo: I foun love… where it wasn´t upouse to be

Pareja: KuroKen

Palabras: 4157

Username: Kami_no_Qraz.

Tags: CentinelandGuide!au Pinning Kenma, some smut, centinel!Kuroo

Centinelas.

Humanos con la capacidad de aumentar sus sentidos, de llevarlos hasta límites que nunca antes se habían imaginado.

Un centinela podía ver, escuchar, oler, sentir, y saborear las cosas mil veces más que un humano cualquiera.

Cuando se descubrió la existencia de estos individuos el mundo entro en pánico.

No había forma de controlarlos, de saber que estaban haciendo, ni de mantenerse alejados de ellos. Estaban en todas partes. Algunos más fuertes que otros, con más control, aquellos que tenían la facilidad para hacer las cosas,pasando como personas normales. Sin embargo, también existían aquellos que si bien eran débiles no deseaban mantener el control sobre las cosas que podían hacer.

Durante un tiempo el caos reino, el miedo y la poca tolerancia. Cualquiera que exhibiera signos de ser un centinela era vigilado, temido y en ocasiones encerrado por su familia o amigos.

Eso no cambio hasta que un día se comenzaron a notar otro tipo de habilidades.

En ocasiones los centinelas terminaban atrapados en alguno de sus sentidos, observando cosas que estaban a escala molecular, escuchando el sonido de los átomos al chocar unos contra otros, oliendo todo a su alrededor. Fue en esos momentos fue cuando se descubrió el segundo tipo de poder.

Los guías.

Cuando uno piensa en un guía lo primero que se le viene a la mente es una persona confiable, alguien que está ahí para dirigir a los demás a donde se necesitan estar.

Y eso era parte de lo que eran.

Para un centinela un guía es aquella persona que lo mantiene en control, le da la tranquilidad que necesita y lo ayuda a manejar sus sentidos.

Sin embargo para los demás los guías eran una amenaza digna de considerarse.

Estos poseían un poder que no se podía cuantificar, y mucho menos controlar.

La empatía. Esta les permitía a los guías controlar las emociones de los demás, tanto positiva como negativamente.

La mayoría de los guías utilizaban ese poder para mantener a sus centinelas en control, felices y tranquilos. Pero como siempre existían las excepciones.

Aquellos guías sin centinela eran aún más temidos.

Por eso la población global decidió que era necesario crear un tipo de organización que los mantuviera seguros.

Así nació la central de centinelas.

Todo eso era historia conocida. Se lo se enseñaban a los niños desde la primaria, desde la fuerza de los centinelas a la amabilidad de los guías.

A Kenma nunca le había interesado.

¿Por qué debería? Nada de eso le afectaba directamente.

Él no era un centinela, y mucho menos un guía, así que no tenía caso prestar atención a lo que decían las personas cuando hablaban de ese tema. Era cansado escuchar los murmullos de excitación cuando se sabía que uno de los niños de la escuela había desarrollo la capacidad. Y más cansado aún era ver como cualquiera de los chicos o chicas que se iban volvían tan cambiados que nadie los reconocía.

A su madre todo eso le llamaba la atención, ella era siempre la primera en enterarse si algún niño había mostrado la capacidad, por pequeña que fuera esa muestra. En ocasiones pensaba que ella deseaba tener a un empata que la comprendiera sin necesidad de palabras. O que simplemente lo hiciera.

Pero estaba atrapada con un hijo que en muchas ocasiones no podía entender lo que estaba sintiendo, incluso aunque se lo dijera.

No es que no quisiera hacerlo.

Pero las emociones eran un concepto abstracto que no lograban entrar en su cerebro.

Por eso prefería no estar en constante contacto con los demás.

Los videojuegos eran más seguros, los personajes no necesitaban una réplica emocional. Una respuesta acertada en una casilla y todo estaba bien.

En ocasiones las personas intentaban hablarle, entablar conversación, hacer que extendiera un vínculo hacía ellos.

Nadie duraba lo suficiente como para que eso pasara.

Tarde o temprano terminaban cansándose. Su falta de respuesta, la forma en la cual parecía no estar prestando atención, su poca contribución en todos los aspectos.

Durante un tiempo pensó que se iba a quedar solo. No era un pensamiento que le molestara, estuvo solo por gran parte de su vida, sin ninguna necesidad de que alguien validara su existencia.

Sin embargo, y de la manera menos esperada conoció a quien sería su ser más importante.

Conocer a Kuroo Tetsurou fue como entrar en un huracán.

De repente ya no se encontraba solo.

Sus tardes que anteriormente eran ocupadas por videojuegos y más videojuegos ahora tenían un tinte de felicidad al escuchar sonar el timbre de la puerta.

Las mañanas ya no poseían aquel sentimiento desgarrador que le dejaba tener que levantarse de la cama.

Lentamente las cosas fueron cambiando.

Poco a poco se acostumbró a los toques del mayor, una mano en el hombro, una palmada en la espalda, un abrazo de pocos segundos, pequeñas cosas que hacían que su mundo se transformara en algo diferente a lo que era.

-¿En qué piensas Kenma? – Estaban en la azotea de la escuela, viendo las nubes pasar, estaban en un periodo libre y lo tenían que aprovechar de alguna manera. Dudo en responder por un instante.

Sabía que si no respondía Kuroo no se enojaría, simplemente se le quedaría viendo unos segundos más y después comenzaría a hablar de un tema completamente distinto.

Pero no quería que eso pasara.

Así que respondió con lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

-En centinelas –

El silencio que siguió lo sorprendió.

Hasta ese instante nunca había visto un solo tema que pudiera dejar callado a Kuroo.

-¿Centinelas? – cuestiono su amigo.

Movió ligeramente la cabeza.

Tenía curiosidad. ¿Qué causaría que Kuroo quedara tan callado?

Lo volteo a ver lentamente, no sabía porque, pero parecía que la situación ameritaba cautela.

-Estaba pensando en el vínculo entre un centinela y su guía – ofreció.

Kuroo lo volteo a ver, con más rapidez de la esperada.

 _La mayoría de los centinelas adquirían la capacidad de aumentar sus sentidos a una corta edad, haciendo la pubertad aún más insoportable, con los constantes cambios hormonales. Pero había algunas excepciones._

 _En ocasiones los centinelas no adquirían la capacidad hasta que aquella etapa tan problemática quedaba atrás._

 _Aquellos eran los más fuertes._

 _Los que podían aumentar sus cinco sentidos._

Kenma no tenía duda de que Kuroo terminaría siendo un centinela.

La forma en la cual se movía, la forma en que sus caminar atraía a las personas, aquella seguridad y comando que parecía exudar como si fuera normal en él.

Y lo era.

Porque si bien Kenma no era bueno con las emociones era una persona observadora. Y reconocía los signos.

En los últimos días había notado las constantes jaquecas, el cambio en el modo de respiración, y las miradas perdidas que tenía su amigo.

En poco tiempo sería un centinela.

Y lo dejaría solo de nuevo.

Todo centinela debía de tener un guía.

Esa era la ley.

Esa era la razón por la cual él se iba preparando lentamente para perder a su mejor amigo.

No quería que pasara.

Sin embargo sabía que era algo inevitable.

-Kenma… - comenzó Kuroo, pero el sonido de la campana lo interrumpió.

Ambos se levantaron lentamente, dejando la cómoda calidez del piso, tenían que llegar a clase.

En todo el día lo único que ocupo su mente fue el hecho de que terminaría perdiendo a Kuroo.

Esa fue la razón por la cual abandono la escuela más temprano de lo usual, quería llegar a su casa y terminar el juego que había empezado al principio de esa semana.

Camino con lentitud, con su mirada fija en el piso, intentando no chocar contra las personas que parecían ir más apresuradas con cada momento que pasaba.

Estaba a punto de llegar a la calle en donde vivía cuando comenzó a prestar atención a la conmoción que había a su alrededor.

Las personas corrían, creando más caos del necesario, podía escuchar gritos y de vez en cuando el sonido de un arma al ser disparada.

Se paró por un instante, pensando en la posibilidad de que toda esa conmoción fuera causada por Kuroo.

Si hubiera adquirido sus habilidades esa tarde estaría perdido, no tenía un guía que estuviera ahí para mantenerlo atado a la realidad, o para que mantuviera su lado más ferreal contenido.

Descarto esa idea rápidamente.

No, aun no era tiempo.

Según sus cálculos, debería poder pasar al menos una semana más con su mejor amigo antes de que llegara el cambio.

Así que se obligó a caminar a casa, arrastrando los pies, sin pensar en nada más, solo concentrado en la pantalla del celular que hasta el momento había olvidado que traía.

Cuando al día siguiente Kuroo no acudió a su salón a la hora del almuerzo supo que había cometido un error.

Se quedó sentado en su pupitre, sin levantar la mirada, hasta que escucho como uno de sus compañeros hablaba con otro.

-…Tuvieron que llamar a la central, ese centinela estaba a punto de irse ferreal, no estaba en control de nada, y atacaba a las personas que intentaban acercársele, lo único que parecía hacer era repetir una palabra una y otra vez –

-¿Y cuál era esa palabra? –

-No lo sé amigo, nadie parece saberla –

De repente sintió como el aire abandonaba sus pulmones.

Una única palabra, repetida una y otra vez como un mantra, para mantenerse en contacto con la realidad.

Una palabra que era la más importante para el centinela.

El nombre de su guía.

La realización lo golpeo de repente.

Había perdido a Kuroo.

Kuroo ya no le pertenecía a él, no de la misma manera que lo había hecho antes, ahora existía una persona que siempre estaría primero en la lista de prioridades de su mejor amigo.

Una persona capaz de darle todo lo que necesitaba, alguien que siempre estaría ahí, quien sería el pilar de apoyo, la vuelta a casa, todo aquello que Kuroo necesitara.

No presto atención a nada ese día.

Metiéndose profundamente en sus juegos, en su celular, en cualquier cosa que lo distrajera lo suficiente como para olvidar que las cosas ya no eran como antes.

Ese día también volvió solo a casa.

 _Los guías eran una cuestión diferente a los centinelas._

 _Mientras que de unos había muchos, de otros habían tan pocos que aquellos que demostraban la capacidad eran arrancados de sus familias desde pequeños._

 _A los guías se les educaba en un ambiente tranquilo, feliz, en donde nada debería molestarlos, en donde siempre se mantenían en un continuo estado de bien estar._

 _O al menos eso decía la propaganda._

 _Cuando se le preguntaba a un guía como fue su vida antes de estar con su centinela designado estos nunca contestaban._

 _Jamás._

 _Y aquellos que lo querían hacer eran silenciados._

Por eso, si bien su madre siempre quiso un hijo con mayor empatía, agradecía todos los días que Kenma no fuera un guía.

Que no hubiera presentado signos de la capacidad.

Que fuera tan malo con las emociones.

Eso quería decir que nunca se lo podrían quitar, no tenían el derecho para hacerlo.

 _La empatía era la habilidad más temida por todos._

 _Después de todo ¿A quién le gustaría saber que por ahí hay personas que pueden literalmente jugar con tus sentimientos? ¿Hacerte cambiar de parecer con un solo pensamiento? ¿Enojarte o tranquilizarte con un solo toque?_

Kenma entendía eso.

Aunque no lograba entender como ese tipo de cosas afectaban a los demás. En ocasiones había notado que con una sola palabra de su novia algunos chicos cambiaban su comportamiento, también vio amigos dejar de hablarse por cosas que alguno de sus compañeros dijeron.

¿Qué tenían de especial los guías? Si los demás seres humanos también podían hacerlo.

Claro que ese solo era su punto de vista.

Y él no entendía muy bien lo que los demás sentían, así que podría estar mal.

Pasaron las semanas.

Las cosas en la escuela siguieron su rumbo, los profesores continuaron enseñando, los alumnos seguían fingiendo prestar atención, la comida continuaba siendo la misma.

Todo parecía ser lo mismo.

Excepto que no lo era.

Ahora no había más que frio cuando se despertaba en la mañana.

Ya no había más toques suaves.

Ni palabras susurradas en la obscuridad, haciéndose pasar por secretos.

No había más complicidad.

No había más Kuroo.

Y eso dejaba a Kenma vació.

Esa era la razón por la cual no había estado prestando mayor atención a los pequeños cambios que se comenzaban a dar en su interior.

Después de todo no tenía forma de probar su nuevo nivel de empatía si nadie le hablaba.

 _Los guías adquirían la capacidad cuando pasaban la adolescencia, justo después de que todo el coctel hormonal terminaba de estabilizarse._

 _La forma en la cual un guía comenzaba a mostrar los primeros síntomas de la adquisición era con un nivel de comprensión de los sentimientos de los demás que al principio parecía normal, pero conforme más pasaba el tiempo esta se iba haciendo más profunda y difícil de explicar._

 _Conforme era más fuerte un guía más tiempo se tardaba en darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo._

Noto la excitación que provenía de la escuela antes de siquiera llegar a ella.

Iba tarde, como siempre en los últimos días, con su consola en mano y sintiéndose más cansado de lo habitual.

Entro a la escuela sin prestar atención a su alrededor, caminando lentamente y evitando chocar con las personas cuando se atravesaban en su camino.

Esperaba que las clases de ese día fueran un poco más entretenidas, o que al menos los profesores no le quitaran su consola si decidía ignorarlos.

Todo parecía continuar con su ritmo.

Al menos hasta que…

-Kenma – aquella voz.

Se quedó clavado en su pupitre, sin voltear a ver a la persona que sabía se encontraba detrás de él.

No deseaba hacerlo.

No podía hacerlo.

Voltear significaría ver la marca en el cuello de su mejor amigo, aquella marca que le recordaría que Kuroo ya no era solo de él.

Que ahora tenía un guía.

Bajo su mirada a la consola que tenía frente a él.

Tal vez si lo ignoraba Kuroo se cansaría.

De repente sintió algo en su cabeza.

Una presencia que parecía llenarla por completo, como si no hubiera nada más importante que eso. Todo lo demás se iba desvaneciendo, nada importaba más que la suavidad con la cual aquella mente se iba infiltrando en la suya.

 _Cuando un centinela y un guía tienen un vínculo este es imposible de romper, no importa que tanto lo intenten las dos partes o alguna parte externa._

 _El vínculo se crea por la confianza, cariño y necesidad que tienen ambos._

 _La necesidad de proteger y de ser protegidos._

Con lentitud volteo a ver a su mejor amigo, quien tenía una expresión seria en el rostro.

-Kenma – de nuevo aquel tono de voz, como si esa palabra fuera una adoración, una oración dedicada a la más hermosa de las deidades.

Pero no era posible.

Él no era un guía.

No lo sería nunca.

Sintió como comenzaba a temblar, como su cuerpo intentaba responder a la llamada de su centinela, pero él no lo dejaba, no debía.

Sin embargo toda su lucha, todo su auto control, todo aquello que le gritaba que no podía hacerlo se detuvo cuando la mano de Kuroo toco su cabeza.

Y sintió por primera vez aquello que él causaba en su centinela.

El claro cariño, la adoración que transmitía, la calidez de los sentimientos que Kuroo tenía, la felicidad al verlo de nuevo, la preocupación, la aceptación, la profundidad de aquel amor que parecía crecer con cada nuevo minuto que pasaba.

Toda aquella carga emocional casi lo hace perder el conocimiento, pero tenía que ser fuerte, al menos por unos momentos más.

Volteo a ver a su mejor amigo, quien lo observaba con preocupación.

 _Cariño, consternación, amor, necesidad, lujuria, amistad…_

Todo eso y más podía sentí de Kuroo.

Alzo una mano, y de inmediato otra estaba ahí para sostenerla.

No supo nada más después de eso.

Cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo era una habitación en la cual nunca espero estar.

 _Para que un centinela y un guía formen un vinculo lo suficientemente fuerte como para mantenerlos a ambos atados a la realidad tienen que tener una gran cantidad de contacto físico._

 _En muchas ocasiones eso era interpretado como la obligación de tener sexo, de juntar los cuerpos tanto como fuera físicamente necesario._

 _Sin embargo, con el paso de los años y las nuevas investigaciones se comenzó a notar que no era necesario tener ese tipo de relaciones, solo bastaba con algo de tiempo solos, tocando piel expuesta._

 _No obstante, muchos guías y centinelas seguían prefiriendo la tradición, unirse a una persona de tal manera que ni uno ni otro se supiera diferenciar._

Las paredes blancas, las sabanas suaves bajo su tacto, los brazos conocidos a su alrededor.

Los sentimientos que lo habían acompañado todo el tiempo que estuvo inconsciente.

Cerró los ojos un momento más. Tenía que absorber la nueva información que su cerebro parecía no procesar.

Él era un guía.

De entre todas las posibles personas que pudieron haber desarrollado aquella capacidad él había sido él que lo logro.

Y no solo lo hizo.

Además consiguió tener un centinela tan poderoso que despertó sus cinco sentidos.

Parecía algo salido de uno de esos malos juegos RPG de citas.

Pero lo estaba viviendo, no estaba soñando.

Podía sentir la tranquilidad que emanaba de Kuroo, sentía como debajo de esa suave emoción más fluían, como si de un rio claro y cristalino se tratara.

Lentamente abrió los ojos, tenía muchas cosas que hablar con Kuroo. Debía despertarlo, sacarlo de aquel apacible sueño que parecía estar teniendo.

Con toda la delicadeza que su posición le permitía poso una de sus manos contra las de su centinela.

Un toque era todo lo que se necesitaba.

Pronto se encontró con los ojos cafés que no había visto en tanto tiempo.

Por un momento nadie dijo nada, ambos se quedaron simplemente perdidos en la mirada del otro.

Tenían muchas cosas que aclarar, tenían que asegurarse que ambos estaban en la misma página.

Pero conforme más se iba acostumbrando al constante fluir que ahora iba de él hacía su amigo supo una cosa.

No había forma en la cual ambos no estuvieran de acuerdo.

Cuando después intentara recordar quien fue el que se movió primero su cerebro no lograría dejarlo en claro.(Esta frase no se entiende muy bien) Solo recordaría la suavidad de los labios de Kuroo sobre los suyos, los sentimientos que el intentaba transmitir, y que estaba recibiendo por parte de aquella persona.

Se besarían por un largo tiempo, simplemente disfrutando de poder hacerlo, moviéndose como una sola unidad, disfrutando de aquella cercanía.

Un vínculo era lo más sagrado tanto para guías como para centinelas.

La persona con la cual lo establecías tenía que ser aquella con la que estuvieras dispuesto a pasar la vida entera. Aquella a la cual le confiarías tus más obscuros secretos, tus mayores miedos, las cosas que nadie más sabia.

 _Un vínculo era la conexión que le daba paz al centinela, que le daba propósito al guía._

 _Si durante algún momento durante el establecimiento del mismo había alguna interrupción podía resultar en violencia, tanto como por parte del guía como del centinela._

 _Por eso se decidió que para ocasiones especiales debía haber habitaciones en ciertos edificios, lugares que le permitieran al dúo a vincularse estar seguros y cómodos._

 _Esos lugares se llamaban santuarios._

Manos se movían por su cuerpo, quitando la ropa con delicadeza, tocando cada pequeño lugar, haciéndolo suspirar.

Sus manos estaban entrelazadas en el suave cabello que siempre había querido tocar de esa manera, moviéndose apenas, dejando el espacio suficiente como para que los continuos besos siguieran.

Sabía lo que estaban haciendo.

Y sabía que muchas personas los considerarían muy jóvenes, que no muchos entenderían por qué parecían tan despreocupados.

Pero desde que conoció a aquel niño de pelo negro y ojos inteligentes supo que quería pasar su vida con él.

De una forma o de otra.

Sintió dientes en su labio inferior y abrió la boca, dejando que Kuroo la explorará tanto como quisiera. Dejando que sus lenguas se encontraran por primera vez comenzando esa danza que parecían conocer mejor que ellos.

Movimientos lentos, sensuales.

Palabras susurradas contra piel una y otra vez, como si no hubiera nada más importante en el mundo más que la persona que estaba delante de él.

No se dio cuenta de cuando comenzó a perder la ropa.

Solo sintió la calidez que emanaba de Ku… de Tetsurou.

Solo noto aquel aroma que parecía envolverlo cada vez más, haciendo que se perdiera lentamente.

-Tetsurou… - susurro, una y otra vez, mientras percibía como la boca del contrario iba marcando su cuello, dejando un rastro de mordidas que parecían querer gritarle al mundo que ninguna otra persona podía poseer a Kozume Kenma de la manera que lo hacía Kuroo Tetsurou.

Coloco la palma de sus manos en aquel rostro tan querido y lo dirigió de nuevo hacía sus labios.

Nunca se iba a cansar de poder besarlo.

Pero tenía otros planes en aquel momento.

Quería demostrar que su centinela no era el único que sentía aquella imperiosa necesidad de marcarlo, de dejar una huella que le gritara al mundo que no importaba si estaban separados, ellos se pertenecían.

No sabía cómo hacerlo sin morder la piel que tenía expuesta frente a él, así que simplemente siguió a sus instintos, poniendo su boca en un lugar en donde sabía nada podría cubrir la marca… y chupo con fuerza.

No sabía si eso serviría, pero quería hacerlo.

Continuo con su recorrido unos minutos más, eligiendo lugares que sabía eran complicados de esconder.

Aquella posesividad era nueva para él.

Pero no era adverso a disfrutarla.

Con un último chupetón volteo a ver a Kuroo, sabía lo que este sentía, lo podía sentir el mismo.

 _Amor, lujuria, pasión, posesividad, amor, cariño, sorpresa, amor, amor, amor…_

Todo eso lo había causado él, y lo seguía causando.

Subió para depositar un nuevo beso en los labios contrarios, y por fin dejo que sus emociones fluyeran hacía Kuroo.

 _Amor, necesidad, amor, amor, amor, lujuria, amor, cariño, inseguridad, amor, amor…_

En ocasiones su madre le decía que él sentía de una forma diferente a los demás seres humanos.

Y parecía que tenía razón.

Porque lo que él sentía en aquel momento no podía ser expresado con palabras.

Sintió como las manos de Kuroo comenzaban a moverse de nuevo por su cuerpo, lentamente, deteniéndose por momentos como si quisiera grabar cada uno de los detalles de su cuerpo en su memoria.

Nunca nadie lo había tratado con tal reverencia.

Y sabía que nunca nadie más lo haría.

No lo necesitaría, ahora tenía a la persona que siempre había querido.

Movió su cadera experimentalmente.

Sabía que en aquel momento él tenía una dolorosa erección, pero no estaba seguro de que su compañero tuviera una también.

Dejo escapar un pequeño gemido cuando piel caliente se encontró con dureza.

Ambos estaban tan necesitados.

Pero ninguno quería dar el primer paso.

O al menos eso pensaba hasta que sintió como Tetsurou respondía con un movimiento propio.

Pronto ambos estaban restregándose contra el otro, gimiendo entre besos, intentando no hacer demasiado ruido.

Pero sabía que era inútil, si no fuera por la situación, los sonidos que salían de su boca hubieran causado que se sonrojara.

La fricción aliviaba parte de aquella desesperante necesidad que sentía por Kuroo.

Pero necesitaba más.

Se separó por un momento de aquellos labios. No tenía tiempo de pensar lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Pausadamente se hizo para atrás, separando su cuerpo del delicioso calor del contrario.

Pero tenía que hacerlo. Tenía que hacerlo si quería sentir aquella sensación que ya comenzaba a insinuarse por sus sentidos.

Se puso de rodillas en la cama, inclinándose hacia adelante y poniendo parte de su peso en sus codos.

Por unos segundos no escucho nada detrás de él.

Hasta que sintió como algo viscoso era derramado sobre su entrada, y como en una rápida sucesión entraba un dedo, luego dos, para terminar con tres.

Estaban tan desesperados.

Sentir como su centinela entraba a él era algo que solo una palabra podría describir:

Completo.

Por fin estaba completo.

 _Pasión, amor, amor, lujuria, amor, amor, amor, amor, amor, amor, amor, amor, amor, amor, amor.._ Era lo único que podía sentir de Kuroo.

Y él respondía de la misma manera.

Establecieron un ritmo suave, lento, disfrutando de cada una de las embestidas, de cada toque que enviaba electricidad por su cuerpo.

Cuando por fin alcanzo su orgasmo fue con el nombre de su centinela en la boca.

 _Cuando un guía y un centinela crean un vínculo fuerte ambos están unidos de por vida, en donde uno este, el otro siempre lo seguirá._

 _Por eso es tan importante mantenerlos juntos._

 _Porque un centinela sin guía está perdido._

 _Y un guía sin centinela no tiene propósito._

 _ **You figure it out, you lear form it, you take action, you create the meaning… it´s all up to you**_

 _ **-Welcome to night vale.**_


End file.
